Techniques for assembly of consumer electronics, such as user equipment, typically emphasize either design efficiencies or packaging efficiencies. In general, design efficiencies—such as aesthetically pleasing appearance of assembled equipment—is accomplished at the expense of packaging efficiencies, such as serviceability of the assembled equipment.